


Derek posts on Reddit (or, "AITA for leaving my family?")

by crushing83



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AITA - Freeform, Abused Derek Hale, Alternate Universe, Am I The Asshole, Am I the asshole?, Cliffhanger, Derek writes an AITA post, Evil Peter Hale, Experiment, Gen, Implied Mpreg, Kate and Evil Peter are the instigators, Laura Hale Lives, M/M, Mentions of Cora Hale - Freeform, Mentions of Laura Hale - Freeform, Mpreg, One Night Stand, Reddit Post, abuse not within Sterek, but it is only mentioned in semi-passing, carrier Derek Hale, i seriously have no idea what I'm doing, ignorant Cora Hale, ignorant Laura Hale, male carriers, mentions of Isaac Lahey - Freeform, mentions of Kate Argent, mentions of Peter Hale - Freeform, no ABO, toxic Hale family, with no detail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27706853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crushing83/pseuds/crushing83
Summary: On the run and in a dark place (mentally), Derek takes the time to write a post and ask the internet for their opinions. (Because the internet always helps.)
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 16
Kudos: 180





	Derek posts on Reddit (or, "AITA for leaving my family?")

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, I have no idea what this is. I started reading this forum over the weekend (well, listening to the YT narrations of the forum/thread/whatever-it's-called, but same thing). And then I read a story (in another fandom) where everyone was so overbearing and telling some of the more introverted characters what they should think, how they should feel, taking over-the-top charge, and I just started writing. And then, it took on a twist, and here is the result. Instead of working on my nanowrimo, like I should be. ::facepalm:: 
> 
> But, seriously. I've never written mpreg before, I try to avoid baby fics (it's just not my thing), I've never... written anything like this before. And apparently, my brain decided that that's what it should do tonight. 
> 
> I have no idea who the "current" Hale alpha is. Could be Laura, could be Peter. No clue. I might tackle that later. (Yes, later. If I'm not thrown out of AO3 for posting this, I will probably write a sequel. I may also tackle AITA "sort of stories" for other characters or other AUs. Not sure. I want to do a Scott one. And a Stiles one. Maybe a Sheriff one. Not necessarily connected to this universe.) 
> 
> Please don't hate me. 
> 
> (Oh! For formatting. I couldn't figure out if AO3 allows for indentations, so I couldn't write the threads the way they appear on the site. Two horiz lines separate Derek's post from the comments. One line is between every thread. So, picture the subsequent comments after the first comment bumped over. And then, after the line, it starts a new comment thread and goes again.)

_ Posted by u/SiriuslySour2512 2 months ago _ _  
_ **AITA for leaving my family?**

Brace yourselves. This is a novella. I tried to edit, but there's too much. My (28m) family and I are on the outs, and I can't trust anyone to have my back, so I'm opening myself up to anonymous scrutiny on the internet for some outside opinions. I'm sure I'm close to hitting rock bottom.

Sad Backstory: My family now consists of two siblings (C/L) and my mother's brother (P). When I was a teenager, an older woman groomed me and assaulted me; she used those encounters to trick me into revealing information about when my family would be home and she killed most of them because… well, because she's a psychopath. (She's also still free because there was no proof, apparently. That's another discussion for another time.) In the end, we were reduced to four: C, L, and I avoided injury; P was found near death by authorities but he eventually recovered. Our relationships are fraught, mostly because C and L regret not knowing what was happening to me (and they try to shield me from everything) and because P blames me for what happened. Still, we try to stay together because we're all we have left. 

(For the record, I know it's not my fault, but I let it continue because… I did make it easier for her to kill them.) 

A few months ago, I went out to a bar. It might have been stupid, because OW is back in town (and has already broken into my apartment once already), but I just… needed to unwind away from my siblings. I had a couple drinks with some of the regulars. And ended up going home with S (25m). It was… it was hot, to be honest. He was intuitive and funny and it was the closest I'd ever felt to another person in a very long time—which, I know, is sad. I wanted to ask for his number, but before we could even go get coffee, my family showed up to treat me to brunch. I knew they wouldn't be happy and S freaked out about meeting the "in-laws" too soon; he hurried out one door, while they came in the other door, and, in the whirlwind, we did not exchange numbers. (Yes, I know, that could have been by design on his part. I've accepted that. However, for reasons you are about to learn, this is also something I wish I could have rectified.) 

Unfortunately, I am a carrier. I say unfortunately because society's view of male carriers is vile. I am not an incubator. I am not a freak. I simply have different body parts. Society seems to think I should be subservient and submissive if I won't let health authorities sterilise and mutilate my body, and, quite frankly, I am neither—nor am I willing to undergo those procedures. I've seen the patients after; they are never whole again. No matter what anyone says, the procedures are not safe or sensible solutions to placate those who are made squeamish by our nature. 

Since my father was a carrier, although he never carried a child himself, I thought my family would be supportive. P is decidedly not supportive. He talked about how I'm further shaming the family name, when my siblings realised why I was throwing up for the fifth day in a row (a few weeks later)—and promptly (insensitively) dropped the bomb right in the middle of Sunday dinner. They all started planning for my seclusion from the world while I gestate. I'm not sure if my siblings are supportive. L made an appointment for me with their doctor, escorted me there, and then proceeded to list themselves as my emergency contact—without any consultation with me. They were there for the blood test and the very invasive ultrasound, despite my protests. I've also overheard them discussing my health with the doctor, behind my back. C says they're doing that because they care. Quite frankly, I feel like they're trying to control me in a less obvious way than P is trying to do. 

P convinced C/L that I should not be on my own. He didn't have to work that hard, to be honest. Since my place is a one-bedroom, he  _ graciously _ (seriously, they've told me several times I should be more appreciative because P is sacrificing so much for my predicament—and yes, they've used that word to describe my baby) offered to move me into his house. When they packed up what of my belongings they thought I would need (while I was out for a run, because I am not an invalid) and forced me to go with them to look at the room and unpack, I saw the locks on the  _ outside _ of the door. I heard P telling my siblings that I could stay there until the baby is born and then the adoption agency would come and take "the spawn" away. After lunch, I feigned morning sickness, slipped out through the bathroom window, and ran back to my apartment. I packed the bare essentials (because nothing I considered important was in the boxes my siblings packed) and I fled. I paused on the way out of town to take as much cash out of my accounts as possible. 

Since I couldn't keep driving indefinitely, when I reached a city a few hours away, I stopped and made a few calls on a pay phone. A supposed friend, who was in that city for school, after hearing my situation, offered to let me crash with him until I could figure out where to go and what to do. I promised I'd be there for a week, tops. In the end, I only stayed for two days, because OW showed up—because SF couldn't keep his mouth shut (he talked to his crush, who is engaged to OW's niece, who "accidentally" spilled the beans). 

I'm now in a completely different state, as far as I could get by bus (because my family might have reported me missing and gave the police my license plate number), and I'm living in a shelter for abuse victims because it seemed to be the best way to hide (and because it's not far off the mark, and the group talk sessions have been helpful). It's been a few weeks. My siblings recently sent me emails (which I read at a library, not on my (discarded, I'm not an idiot) phone). Basically, the gist of their feelings are "But, you don't know how to take care of yourself. We're only trying to help. Are you really going to raise this baby by yourself? Don't you care what people will think? P says..." and so on. They forget that I have a degree, that I had a job (before I ran off), and that I barely touched my portion of the estate (although I suspect P will take that, somehow, in my absence, banking laws be damned). They also forget I never really cared about acting in high-societally accepted ways. I told them I won't come back unless the three of them back off and stay out of my life. They told me I'm being unreasonable and threatened to find me and drag me home. I don't think I am being unreasonable. What do you think? 

* * *

* * *

↕️  _ confederateCop 51.2k points • 2 months ago _ _  
_ YTA. No matter what people tell me about carrier rights, the best place for them is in the care of the state or their families. You should go home and beg for forgiveness. 

↕️  _ freewheeler22 Colo-Rectal Surgeon[36] 1.4k points • 2 months ago  
_ No, YTA, confedCop. This is seriously backwards thinking. Carriers are people, too! My husband is a carrier, and I've never met a more considerate, respectful,  intelligent person. It's well past the time we stop judging people based on their bodies and their orientations. SiriuslySour, NTA. Ignore people like CC and pleeease stay safe. Your family sounds almost as nuts as OW. 

* * *

↕️  _ mrszanzania Score hidden • 2 months ago _   
OMG NTA. I am scared for you, SiriuslySour. The shelter was a good idea. They often have policies in place to protect the identities of their guests/residents. P sounds… diabolical. Perhaps the trauma affected him, but that's no excuse for intending to lock you up like that. Absolutely not. And your sibling with the doctor—shameful! If they actually cared about you, they would ask your opinion/permission and respect your boundaries. This is abusive. Stay away. Stay safe. oxo

* * *

↕️  _ agam2016 10 points • 2 months ago _   
YTA. Carriers are freaks. 

↕️ _freewheeler22 Colo-Rectal Surgeon[36] 1.4k points • 2 months ago_  
You're a freak, agam. You and the angry potato you worship. 

↕️ _charlieRansum Professor Emeritass[87] 5.7k points • 2 months ago_  
Angry potato? 

↕️ _freewheeler22 Colo-Rectal Surgeon[36] 1.4k points • 2 months ago_  
agam = maga, I suspect 

↕️ _charlieRansum Professor Emeritass[87] 5.7k points • 2 months ago_  
Ah, yes. I see it now. Yeah, TA. Definitely. 

* * *

↕️  _ charlieRansum Professor Emeritass[87] 5.7k points • 2 months ago _   
INFO: Did your family treat you differently before OW fixated on you and your family? (I am so sorry for your losses, SS. I wish I could hug you right now, in a platonic, empathetic, and in no way condescending way.) 

↕️  _ SiriuslySour2512 15 points • 2 months ago _   
They treated me… mostly the same. I wasn't very gregarious as a child, and all of my siblings were far more outgoing than me. Sometimes, they dragged me places, even if they made me uncomfortable, because they believed I needed to get out and do things.

↕️ _charlieRansum Professor Emeritass[87] 5.7k points • 2 months ago_  
Well. Even that could be traumatizing for a young person. 

↕️  _ SiriuslySour2512 15 points • 2 months ago _   
It was. That was part of why OW was appealing from the start. She wanted to sit quietly, read… talk about what we were reading, etc. Even when things… progressed, it was all very private. I was so relieved to not be on display (which is how it felt spending time with my siblings, back then) that I often did what she asked so she wouldn't send me home. 

↕️  _ charlieRansum Professor Emeritass[87] 5.7k points • 2 months ago _   
She might have even seen that in your interactions, if she were observing you, and decided you would be her best bet. Fuck evil people. I hate that this happened to you. 

NTA, SiriuslySour. Sorry. I should have said that right off the bat. You need boundaries—that are set by you, and not ignorant, controlling, abusive family members. While I'm usually a firm believer in facing a problem head-on, I suspect your P wouldn't be the sort to listen or learn. I doubt your siblings would listen, either. Especially after they were on board with P's plan. To keep you and your child safe (congratulations! a baby is a wonderful gift!), it's important to stay away from toxicity. If your siblings can't see how hurtful it is to have your child treated like a secret problem, and you don't feel that way, it's best to cut ties completely. I hope you find a path to safety and security. 

↕️  _ SiriuslySour2512 15 points • 2 months ago _   
Thank you. I don't feel that way. Although the situation isn't ideal, I was a person of means, and I'd hoped to find my one night stand to offer him at least a co-parent position. I'd been hopeful we'd make a go of it. Now, I'm not sure. 

* * *

[ - ] _ [ deleted ] 2 months ago _   
[ deleted ]

[ - ] _ [ deleted ] 2 months ago _   
[ deleted ]

[ - ] _ [ deleted ] 2 months ago _   
[ deleted ]

* * *

↕️  _ kiraKitsunely Pooperintendant[68] 579 points • 2 months ago _   
Definitely NTA. We (me and my parents) had to get out of the US, because carrier treatment is so terrible (and they run in both sides of my family tree). My parents didn't want their grandkids forced into anything—those "hospitals" are inhumane and those doctors are monsters. And I know kids taken from carriers are treated differently. Social workers don't adhere to confidentiality rules because, generally, they see them as not "fully human" (WTF, right?) and they tell the families. (Canada's not perfect, and bigoted A's exist here, too, but at least there are labour laws and tenancy laws and stuff to try to protect carriers.) P was guaranteeing your child a life of, at minimum, discomfort or, at worst, serious abuse and harm. Don't apologise for protecting your child from that. 

I am so glad you were able to get away from that prison of a bedroom. I am keeping my fingers crossed you're able to stay away from P, C, L, and OW. And SF—they're the A, too. They knew you were in trouble, and they still blabbed. Actually, all the stops on that game of telephone are terrible POS. I don't usually curse but these people make me so mad! ::stomps feet:: 

Seriously, Siriusly. I don't often do this. But, I have a feeling about you. If you want to head towards me, HMU on chat. We don't have to meet or even be in the same province at the same time, we don't need to exchange names, whatever you need to feel safe, but still I'll do anything I can to help you find safety. Actually, I might do some research and see what the immigration rules are, anyway, just in case. 

People make me crazy. Bad people, I mean. There are just so many. I wanna slap 'em all. Hard. /ramble 

↕️  _ SiriuslySour2512 15 points • 2 months ago _   
That's a little… well. That's a big jump for me. I don't even use my real name at the shelter. But, I do appreciate the gesture. And I'm glad you're in a safer place. Thank you for your support, KK. I hope you have friends in your life who realise how special you are. 

↕️  _ kiraKitsunely Pooperintendant[68] 579 points • 2 months ago _   
I have a couple. I had to ditch some of them when I moved… with distance, came clarity. They were bad influences, and I'm glad we're no longer in touch. I'm not great with people, in general. Far too awkward. But! My small circle is full of good eggs. Take care, SS <3

↕️  _ kiraKitsunely Pooperintendant[68] 579 points • 1 month ago _   
Hey, SS. Just want to touch base and see if you're still okay. Been thinking about you lately. 

↕️  _ mischiefmyth24 Score hidden • 2 weeks ago _   
KK. Have you heard from SS? 

↕️  _ kiraKitsunely Pooperintendant[68] 579 points • 2 weeks ago _   
Why? ::suspicious face:: 

↕️  _ mischiefmyth24 Score hidden • 2 weeks ago _   
I'm worried about him. We made plans to reconnect. He never showed. 

↕️  _ kiraKitsunely Pooperintendant[68] 579 points • 2 weeks ago _   
Oh no. Do you think his shitty family found him?

↕️  _ mischiefmyth24 Score hidden • 2 weeks ago _   
Gonna message you. I have a plan. But. Need your electric brain. 

↕️  _ aholesruletheworld 208 points • 2 weeks ago _   
Carrier got what's coming to him. Hope he's in the hospital with the monsters. 

↕️  _ mischiefmyth24 Score hidden • 2 weeks ago • edited 2 weeks ago _   
STFU. You are a terrible human being. You deserve to be in the hospital with the monsters, taking away the parts of your body you're particularly attached to. You deserve to be mistreated because of your biology. Maybe then you'd understand even a fraction of what carriers experience at the hands of strangers and people who are supposed to love and cherish them. 

↕️  _ AITAMod I am a shared account Score hidden • 2 weeks ago _ _  
_ Remember the rules, mischiefMyth24 

* * *

↕️  _ mischiefmyth24 Score hidden • 2 months ago _   
Some of this sounds familiar to me, so I'm going out on a limb. NTA, but ITA. Dude, I left my number on the whiteboard by the back door, where your ridiculously healthy grocery list was waiting. Next to your leather jacket collection. Sound familiar to you?

↕️  _ SiriuslySour2512 15 points • 2 months ago _   
What was the shape of the keychain attached to the key in the lock?

↕️  _ mischiefmyth24 Score hidden • 2 months ago _   
A bunny. A pewter bunny with your first name initial on its butt. 

↕️  _ SiriuslySour2512 15 points • 2 months ago _   
Fuck. P must have seen your note when he was snooping around. He was sure I had company. I didn't come down right away… caught him in the back of the apartment. I thought… well. I don't know what I thought. At first, just that it was the flurry of the moment. And then, maybe… that I wasn't that lucky to see you again. Or that I didn't deserve to. 

↕️  _ mischiefmyth24 Score hidden • 2 months ago _   
When you didn't call… I thought "well, he's out of my league. makes sense." And fuck, I was heartbroken. I still am. And I'm heart stricken, thinking of you on your own and hiding from your family. I am so sorry I didn't man up and try to see you. I am so sorry I wasn't able to help (and get to know you in the process). I am absolutely down for more than co-parenting if you still want to let me in your life. I can come to you. I've been working from home and I can work from home anywhere, even if it's in a crappy apartment in the same city where you live. Whatever you want. Whatever you're willing to give me. 

↕️ _kiraKitsunely Pooperintendant[68] 579 points • 2 months ago_  
OMG! ::throws confetti:: 

↕️  _ mischiefmyth24 Score hidden • 2 months ago _   
KIRA?!

↕️  _ kiraKitsunely Pooperintendant[68] 579 points • 2 months ago _   
Small world, huh? 

↕️  _ SiriuslySour2512 15 points • 2 months ago _   
You two know each other, in real life? 

↕️  _ mischiefmyth24 Score hidden • 2 months ago _   
She's good people, online and IRL. I was sad to see her leave town, but luckily, I'm one of the good ones. We talk… once a week? Ish? I'd trust her with my life—and yours, big guy. (And little guy. Or girl. Or Enby.) 

↕️  _ SiriuslySour2512 15 points • 2 months ago _   
(I get it. You're on board for baby.) 

↕️  _ mischiefmyth24 Score hidden • 2 months ago _   
Utterly, completely, totally. All the way and beyond. I can't wait to see you. And hug you, if you're amenable. 

↕️  _ SiriuslySour2512 15 points • 2 months ago _   
I could be. Other forms of medium-level affection would be welcome, too. 

↕️  _ mischiefmyth24 Score hidden • 2 months ago _   
We'll keep it PG. I'm going to chat you so we stop having our epic reunion in front of everyone <3


End file.
